


Babysitting

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Commish cache [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Babysitting, FFXIII, Final Fantasy - Freeform, Illegal Activities, Kink, M/M, NSFW, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Consensual, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tigger Warnings, Triggers, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, non-con, nsfw elements, underage kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: {{Anoynmous comm}}Snow knows there has to be an easier way to get what he wants from kids, so he tries offering services as a babysitter. This plan proves to be fortuitous.{{{PLEASE HEED THE TAGS AND WARNINGS}}}





	Babysitting

Snow couldn’t believe his luck. He hadn’t expected this _at all_. He’d known there had to be an easier way to get closer to kids, making it easier on himself to be able to indulge himself, if only a little. He hadn’t expected that offering to babysit would have any turnout. He’d expected most women to take a look at a guy offering to look after their children while they were out doing whatever to instantly turn the other way. This particular woman seemed like she couldn’t wait to throw her son into Snow’s apartment.

“Now just don’t give him any sugar and don’t let him pick what movies to watch. I’ll be back in a few hours, thank you so much for doing this.” She gushed, looking run off her feet already. Snow offers her a wide smile that she returns.

“No problem, we’ll have a great time.” Snow hums as he glances down at the little boy at his side. The woman leans over and presses a quick kiss to the kids head before she’s muttering about being late. Then she’s turning away and hurrying down the corridor. The smile on Snow’s face morphs into a smirk as he ushers the boy inside.

“A few hours huh.” Snow hums, more to himself than the boy. “What’s your name again?”

“Mark.” The boy mumbles as he shuffles into Snow’s apartment, looking around at all the things in his space. Snow watches him walk, his top lip between his teeth.

“Hey Mark, if I let you pick a movie, do you think you could keep it just between us? Your mum doesn’t need to know.” Snow offers. Mark turns around and beams up at him.

“For real?” He asks, obviously excited. Score one to Snow, he was going to win this kid over easily.

“Only if you promise not to tell her.”

“I won’t!” The boy cheers. Snow chuckles and steps up to the kid, running his fingers lightly through the soft curls of his hair. Something stirs in the pit of Snow’s gut, but he manages to push it down for now.

“Good. Now, what do you wanna watch?”

\- - -

The kid chooses to watch a zombie movie that in Snow’s opinion isn’t too bad. Mark says he’s seen it before at a friend’s house but wanted to watch it again for a long time. Snow just nods and doesn’t feel the need to answer that statement. The kid’s sat against his side, gripping his shirt as he stares, bug-eyed but clearly scared of the movie. Snow’s been fighting off his urges for nearly an hour already, and the further into the movie it gets, the more jump scares the kid squeaks at and pulls himself closer into Snow, the harder it is for him to squash them down. He glances down at Mark and the boy instantly looks up at him, somehow catching the movement. Snow swallows thickly as the boy stares up at him with his eyes still wide.

“You’re not scared of zombies, are you?” The boy asks. Snow shakes his head and tries to offer the kid a smile. “How do you get over fear?”

“You think about something else.” Snow offers. Mark sits up straighter, turning more into Snow’s body.

“Like what? Can you teach me not to be scared of zombies?” The boy asks. Yes, he can teach him to be scared of something else. Snow grabs hold on the boy’s hips and turns him fully, sitting him firmly in his lap. The boy tenses up in his hold and Snow smirks to himself.

“Close your eyes.” Snow offers. The boy seems to hesitate for a moment, especially when Snow lifts his hand to run his fingers through the back of his hair. But the kid listens anyway, eyes sliding shut as he lets out a shaky breath like he was still scared. Snow sees him peek a little and smirks wider.

He tightens his hold on the boy’s hair and pulls him forward, tilting his own head back slightly as he surges forward and kisses the boy roughly. The kid squeals into it, which Snow was expecting and instantly starts trying to squirm out of Snow’s hold. Snow just holds him tighter, pulling his tiny body harder against his own as he turns his head enough to lick into the kid's mouth. His tongue beats against the kids and runs along the back of his teeth, tasting every little nook in the kid's mouth.

The kid starts punching his chest and Snow is quick to grab hold of his tiny wrists in one hand and pin them down firmly against the boy’s own chest. Snow grinds up into the boy’s little body as the boy attempts to bite his lip. It ignites more arousal in Snow and his eyes roll back as he moans into the boy’s mouth.

He turns his head more and really starts kissing the kid, the sounds of their lips and tongues meeting getting sloppier and louder, making Snow’s head spin. He screws his eyes shut tight, trying not to let himself give in to the want completely as he ravishes the boy's mouth with his tongue, claiming him as his own. He moans into it almost consistently, rolling his hips up into the boy’s little body as he tugs lightly on his curly hair. He kisses the kid until they’re both breathless and he’s semi-hard. He pulls back, panting heavily as the kid whimpers and tries to struggle out of his hold more.

“I told you we were going to have a great time, didn’t I Mark?” Snow hums, smirking up at the boy who’s trembling in his hold.

“Let me go,” He whimpers, still struggling in Snow’s hold. Snow chuckles.

“I don’t think so, I’ve got you for another hour, all to myself.” Snow whispers before he leans back in.

He instantly parts the boy’s lips with his tongue, sliding it past them as he kisses the boy hard and deep again with the intention to keep at it for as long as he possibly can. A moment to truly savour.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
